Our Undoing
Synopsis Mary Realizes She Must Marry For The Good of Scotland As Mary and Catherine deal with the aftermath of Prince Don Carlos’ accident, Mary realizes that she will have to marry for the good of her country and not follow her heart. When Catherine is accused of poisoning Francis, Lola is shocked when Mary thinks Narcisse framed Catherine in order to become Regent of France. Plot Catherine and Mary flee Don Carlos' chambers following their incident as Reign Season 3 Episode 8 begins. As they walk through the tunnels, Catherine begins concocting a story to cover their connection to his accident. Expecting she may be investigated, Catherine tries to get rid of her poisons telling Mary she's suspected in Francis' death when Narcisse knocks on the door. Narcisse uses the rat in Lola's bath as proof that Catherine could have murdered Francis and Mary watches as the lovers quarrel. Mary sees the glint of lying in Narcisse's eyes and knows that Catherine is teling the truth. Mary's conscience becomes conflicted when she learns that Catherine and Narcisse have been sleeping together again. Lola refuses to accept the fact that Narcisse could be behind the rat in her bath and the note in its mouth. She can't believe that her husband would do something which would make a mockery of their marriage. Mary receives information from her new counsel from Scotland, Lord Cunningham. There are border skirmishes happening in Scotland over barley crops and hostages have been taken. Cunningham urges Mary to continue pursuing Don Carlos and she tells him that an alliance with Spain is off. One of Don Carlos' advisors suspects that someone within French court has corrupted Don Carlos. He wants Greer brought to him believing her ladies to be the sources of corruption. From Greer, Mary learns that one of the servants overheard two women with Don Carlos shortly before his accident, but their identities have not yet been determined. Catherine visits Claude to say goodnight and learns that Claude has been summoned to the inquest about Francis' poisoning. Claude promises not to tell the inquest about being poisoned by her mother if Catherine will convince Charles to let her choose her own husband. From the Duke of Alba, Mary learns that Don Carlos' advisors have all known of the prince's proclivities for quite some time and have been traveling along behind him to keep rumors under wraps and away from the king. He and Mary agree never to speak the truth of Don Carlos' death to King Phillip so that Mary can stay removed from the scandal. Bash catches Catherine trying to leave the castle and stops her, revealing that he has been sent by Mary to help her. Catherine and Mary learn that Don Carlos will survive his injuries and fear he will wake up and tell a different story. Catherine wants to kill the prince, but Mary wants to tell him the truth. Lola testifies in front of the inquest and after sharing her story about the rat, Cardinal Morel commends her. Then she tells Narcisse that Mary told her it was he who put the rat in the tub in order to force her to marry him. Lola gets a letter from her mother telling her that her father and brothers have been taken hostage by the English and Narcisse promises to return her family safely. Don Carlos wakes up with Mary and Catherine at his side. He remembers Mary and calls her pretty and it's clear he has no memory of the previous night, nor can he remember anything else. Mary and Narcisse speak with Elizabeth's Ambassador and find that Elizabeth will release the prisoners if Lola visits her at court. They reject the offer. After the Ambassador leaves, Mary and Narcisse argue over how to respond. Narcisse wants to send in a military unit but Mary wants to explore diplomatic options. Claude is summoned to testify before the inquest once more. One of her ladies handed over her diary to Narcisse where she had written about Catherine's poisonous soup. Narcisse commands her to face the Parlement de Paris to be tried for Francis' murder. Mary disguises Catherine as young boy and takes her out of the castle so she can avoid the trial until Mary can clear her name. Catherine suggests Mary consider marrying Don Carlos, even in his condition, to save Scotland because Narcisse does not honor the alliance between their countries. While having a scribe dictate a letter to her mother, Lola questions him about his calligraphy and whether he might have written the note. He denies it but tells her they are all trained in the same penmanship. Bash meets Catherine on the road where she learns that Francis' embalming was done hastily. They believe Francis' liver might still be inside his body, thereby proving Catherine was framed. Narcisse kills the scribe who can tie him to the rat and note hoping it will be the last crime necessary to cover his tracks. Instead, it ends up being the thing which drives Lola away from him completely. Scottish Lords arrive in French court and beg Mary to return to the throne in Scotland. They bring with them children starving from the crop blight in hopes that it will jar her into coming home. Catherine returns to court with Bash at her side, bringing with them Francis' body to prove that his liver is still intact. Narcisse promises to reverse the decision of the inquest and the Cardinal apologizes on behalf of the Vatican. After speaking with Lola about her decision to go to England to save her family, Mary agrees to marry Don Carlos and King Phillip accepts their engagement. - TVFanatic Quotes Queen Mary: What if he dies?! Queen Catherine: You just pray that’s exactly what happens to him! Queen Catherine: We were here! We were playing a game of chess- which I won. Queen Catherine: It’s not what Francis wanted, or what France needs. Queen Catherine: From the moment you were born, our relationship has been complicated...We live in a word that undervalues woman. I may be guilty of favouring my sons over my daughters. Queen Catherine: And when you are wed, and you leave this home, it will break my heart. Queen Catherine: You are offering me a kindness, a consideration I have rarely shown to you over the years. Queen Mary: It’s a miracle!... And our downfall. Queen Catherine: There is but one solution. We must kill Don Carlos ourselves. Queen Catherine: That is not a strategy. Queen Mary: No it’s the truth. Queen Mary: Those particular Scotts may serve France. But they obey me. Their Queen!. Lord Narcisse What is power, without love. Lord Narcisse Please God. Let it end here. Queen Catherine: I have endured many trials. But nothing as painful as having to look upon the corpse of my decaying first born son. Notes * Queen Elizabeth, King Francis, King Philip, James Stuart, John Philip and Delphine were all mentioned, but do not appear. * Don Carlos has suffered a serious head and brain injury. * Lola is contacted by her mother after her family disowned her far having John Philip out of wedlock. Three Queens * Lola is revealed to have a mother, father, and three brother, however previously it was revealed Lola and Fredrick Fleming were the only surviving member of their family. Royal Blood * Queen Marry receives a new Scottish Advisor in Lord Cunningham. * Queen Catherine relies on the aid of two of her Flying Squad ladies. * Lord Narcisse murdered his scribe to keep his secret from Lola. * Don Carlos and Mary are formally engaged. * Narcisse and Lola have separated. Death Toll Death CountKill Count - Cedric - Cardinal Morel Trivia * The episode Synopsis, images and title were released on December 16, 2015. * Rachel Skarsten, Jonathan Keltz and Charlie Carrick were all credited, but did not appear. * The letter Lola's mother sends her reads: Lola, I know it's been a while since we last spoke but I am contacting you in a desperate plea to get your side. A group of our fellow Scotsmen raided my English troop encampment to take back our grain, Unfortunately, they were unsuccesful and were captured. Your father and brothers are being taken hostages. My greatest fear is that Elizabeth will make examples of them. I beg of you to appeal to Queen Mary for help on their behalf. * Claude's diary reads: January 10th. I am starting to feel a little better. Kenna has been giving me food other than soup. Is there truth to her theory? January 11th I confronted Mother about her poisonous soup. Asked her why she felt I deserved to die. I grabbed the poison she used on me, put it to my lips, and tried to end it all, as she watched, hoping she would finally see the excruciating pain she has caused me my whole life.' Historical Notes * Don Carlos ''was the sole heir of Spain in 1560. His sister, Isabella Clara Eugenia wasn't born until 1566, and his youngest brother Philip who eventually became king of Spain, wasn't born until 1578. * The next king of Spain was, King Phillip III who married Anna of Austria. Possibly the same woman Don Carlos was trying to wed from The Hound and the Hare. * Don Carlos didn't have his head injury for another 2 years in 1562 when he was 17, however, it did leave him mentally handicapped. * Lola's father and brother were taken prisoners by the English. Mary Fleming was born in 1542, the same year her father was taken prisoner by the English at The Battle of Solway Moss. Galler Promotional Images - Our Undoing 1.jpg Promotional Images - Our Undoing 2.jpg Promotional Images - Our Undoing 3.jpg Promotional Images - Our Undoing 4.jpg Characters * Credit Order |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Mary Stuart |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Torrance Coombs | colspan="2" | Sebastian |- | Celina Sinden | colspan="2" | Lady Greer |- | Anna Popplewell | colspan="2" | Lady Lola |- | Craig Parker | colspan="2" | Lord Narcisse |- | Rose Williams | colspan="2" | Princess Claude |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Ben Geurens | colspan="2" | Gideon Blackburn |- | Mark Ghanimé | colspan="2" | Don Carlos |- | Giles Paton | colspan="2" | Lord Cunningham |- | Blair Williams | colspan="2" | Cardinal Morel |- | Richard De Klerk | colspan="2" | Duke of Alba |- ! colspan="3" | Cameo |- | Gregg Lowe | colspan="2" | Cedric |- | Robert Dodds | colspan="2" | Court Physician |- | Bruno Verdoni | colspan="2" | Mysteries Man |- |- Video References }} Category:Season 3 Category:Episode